Swift Skies
|Mane = of brilliant vermilion |Coat = |Caption = Swift Skies}}Swift Skies is a female Pegasus pony, a former member of the Wonderbolts, and a member of Lord Andros' army. She is the captain of the aerial acrobatics group, the Thunderays. History 'Background' Swift Skies was once a member of the Wonderbolts alongside Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Surprise, and Soarin. However, unlike the others, Swift was quite boastful and overconfident in her flying skills, believing herself to be the best flier on the team. 'Leaving the Wonderbolts' As time went on, Spitfire constantly told Swift to stop being arrogant and "pushing herself in the wrong direction" as a Wonderbolt, but she refused to listen. Some time later, one of Swift's aerial stunts caused her to accidentally crash into Surprise in the air and injure her wing, causing Surprise to fall toward the ground, but the other Wonderbolts managed to catch and rescue her. Soon after, Spitfire berated Swift for putting her teammate in danger and her recklessness and kicked her out of the Wonderbolts. Afterward, Swift became vengeful toward Spitfire and her former teammates and swore to get revenge on them. 'Joining Lord Andros' army' Later, Swift Skies eventually met Lord Andros who promised that she would receive help to get her revenge on the Wonderbolts if she joined his army and assisted him with his plans. Interested, Swift accepted the offer. 'Present' As a member of Lord Andros' army, Swift Skies leads her own aerial squad of Pegasus ponies called the Thunderays. Sometimes, Swift and her team are tasked with patrolling various places in Equestria and gather information for Lord Andros. Personality Swift Skies is shown to be arrogant, boastful, and overconfident. She is very bitter toward Spitfire and the Wonderbolts for kicking her out of the team. She is also harsh when training the members of the Thunderays, usually telling them to keep improving their moves. Skills As a former member of the Wonderbolts, Swift Skies is shown to be a talented flier, able to perform amazing flying feats in the air. She is also able to focus on several things at once while in flight. Relationships 'Lord Andros' Swift Skies is shown to be loyal and grateful to Lord Andros for giving her a chance to get revenge on her former team, the Wonderbolts. 'The Thunderays' As the captain of the Thunderays, Swift Skies is shown to have a good relationship with her fellow members and will usually tell them what to do. [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Spitfire Spitfire] Swift Skies strongly dislikes Spitfire and seeks to get revenge on her for kicking her out of the Wonderbolts. [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Soarin Soarin] As a member of the Wonderbolts, Swift Skies used to have a crush on her fellow teammate, Soarin. However, after being kicked out of the team by Spitfire, Swift is shown to have lost interest in him. 'The Wonderbolts' As a Wonderbolt, Swift Skies believed she was the best flier in the squad and that they were nothing without her. After being kicked out from the team, Swift swore to get revenge and eventually formed the Thunderays. Gallery A Swift Skies ID.png|Profile picture of Swift Skies. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:The Wonderbolts Category:Villain Category:Lord Andros' army